


The Bruce Wayne Hug Challenge

by Argothia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick, Steph, Damian, and Jason decided to have a competition to see who could get Bruce to hug them first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bruce Wayne Hug Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta kinda inspired by [this prompt](http://imaginethebatfam.tumblr.com/post/62585224336/imagine-the-batkids-plotting-ways-to-get-bruce-to)
> 
> A short, sparsely edited drabble, written in about an hour, when I should have been working on A Cradle Song instead, but here I am... these are my choices.

“I could pretend to cry…” Dick whispers out of the corner of his mouth to Steph.

She shakes her head. “Nah, he'd never fall for it… besides when was the last time he hugged anybody when they cried?”

“He might hug us if baby bird fell off a building and got hurt bad enough and we acted really upset.” Jason offers.

“We are not doing that.” Dick smacks Jason's arm. “Quit suggesting things that end in Timmy getting hurt, you jerk.”

Jason shrugs and Damian steps up to the plate. “I am his real son, if I request his affection he will no doubt acquiesce.”

“Somehow I think he's more likely to back away slowly and test you to make sure you aren't an imposter.” Steph giggles.

Cass yawns. “He hugs me all the time.”

“You don't count.” Dick states. “You're his favorite.”

Jason waves a hand. “Let's be fucking honest, she's everybody's favorite.”

There's a small chorus of, "True," before they all notice Tim entering the cave. The teen looks exhausted and doesn't seem to register their presence at first. He climbs off his bike and makes a beeline for Bruce, who's been standing by the monitors throughout the entire conversation. None of them have a chance to react before Tim is wrapping his arms about Bruce's torso and pressing his face into the armored shoulder.

Almost immediately, Bruce returns the gesture, his eyes never leaving the monitors in front of him as he absently embraces the young Red Robin. “Everything okay?”

“Mm-hmm, I just needed this.” Tim murmurs.

Bruce squeezes Tim gently. “Okay…”

They stay like that for a few minutes with the entire rest of the family staring on in mute shock. With the exception of Alfred and Cass who exchange silent, worried glances. When Tim finally breaks off the contact, Bruce ruffles his hair and returns to his work.

The small group watches Tim approach them, carefully brushing his hair out of his face. When he's close enough for them to whisper their questions Steph starts. “How the hell did you manage that?”

“Manage what?” Tim frowns, evidently confused.

Damian responds. “We have been attempting to get Father to hug one of us for _days_ and you saunter in and manage it in _seconds_!”

“That's baby bird for ya.” Jason snorts.

Dick smiles at Tim and explains. “We had a bet, the first person to get Bruce to hug them gets a trip to their favorite restaurant and the others have to pay… we were gonna tell you about it later and only Cass was banned so… I guess you win.”

Tim looks around at them uncertain. “I… that's okay, I wasn't—”

“Take us up on it, kid.” Jason flicks the teen's forehead. “You look like you could use a damn break.”

It takes a moment for the slight smile to find its way to Tim's face but it manages somehow. “Yeah, alright.”

Steph pokes Tim's ribs. “I'm still curious. How'd you manage that?”

“Conditioning.” Tim responds, accepting a towel from Alfred and giving the butler a hug as well. Alfred pats his back affectionately and steps away after only a moment, squeezing the boy's hands before he breaks contact.

“Okay, how'd you do that one!?” Dick points. “He always gives me a dirty look when I try to hug him!”

Alfred sniffs. “That, Master Richard, is because you insist on attempting to tackle me when you show affection. Master Timothy is at the very least civil.”

Tim grins, but there's a sheen to his eyes as he walks off towards the showers. “It doesn't matter how I managed it. I'm gonna go take a shower and change… then… um, anybody up for pizza?”

Of course, in a group of teens and twenty-somethings the answer was always going to be a resounding. “Hell yes!”

When Tim disappears into the room at the back of the cave, Dick turns to Alfred. “Seriously, Alfie, like… is snuggling up to B all it takes to get a hug or is it Tim-specific?”

Alfred shrugs. “Master Timothy has always been rather affectionate, after the death of his mother, when he came to live with us for that short time I would often find him curled up at Master Bruce's side… after his father's passing it became common to find them just as you saw them a moment ago.”

“Great.” Steph groans. “Now I feel like we just intruded on something private.”

Alfred shakes his head. “Not at all, though I will admit that is the first time I have seen it in quite some time. I do believe the trip out you have all provided will be a blessing. Do take good care of him.”

“Of course, Alfie.” Dick assures the old man.


End file.
